The present invention is directed to a bait clamp. In particular, the invention is directed to a bait clamp for holding bait stationary at the bottom of a crab trap.
The clamp is flexible and is shaped for easy mounting between the trap wires. One or more of the clamps may be used to accommodate varying sizes and quantities of bait.
Various bait-holding devices are known in the art. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,862,187, 2,740,224 and 2,870,563. Such devices are intended for holding live bait. The devices are relatively intricate. None of them are suited for use in a crab trap.
Heretofore, crab traps having wired panels or screens have been used to ensnare a crab lured to the trap by bait placed in the trap. The bait was cut to the desired size and deposited on the bottom wire panel of the trap. The trap was then closed and lowered into the water. When the trap was lowered to the desired level, it was opened. Care had to be taken not to jostle the trap to prevent the bait from being separated from the trap. Unless the cross-section of the bait exceeded the spacing between the bottom panel wires, the bait could slip through the bottom panel. Haphazard attempts the bind the bait in place using string or the like have not been satisfactory.
An advantage of the invention is that it is extremely effective in holding bait in position on the bottom panel of the crab trap.
Another advantage of the invention is that it is relatively simple to attach to the bottom panel of the trap.
A further advantage of the invention is that it is relatively easy and inexpensive to manufacture.
Other advantages appear hereinafter.